


take your midnight trip

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [69]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tim on top, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Roy knows Tim needs this just like he needs to see red on his blade, like he needs to bend Roy over the hood of the car after they bury a body.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your midnight trip

There's something about the finality of it all, Roy thinks. Tim always looks lost when it's over, dirt smeared across his cheek and blisters on his hands from digging. He doesn't like it in the country, where you can actually breathe and see the stars. Tim likes it in cramped spaces, likes the smell of car fumes, of blood and sweat, metal and gasoline. 

"Ready to go?" Roy says, taking the last drag from his cigarette as he leans against the side of the car, and Tim just stares at him. He looks like he's itching for a fight or a fuck and with Tim it could go either way, but usually both. He's not rough though, just strides over and plucks the rest of the cigarette out of Roy's hand and flicks it somewhere, grabs Roy's shoulder and turns him around, pushing on his back until Roy's bent over the hood of the car and he can feel the rigid line of Tim’s dick pressed against his ass. 

Roy pushes his jeans down while Tim gets the lube out of the glove box, leaves scratches in the paint when Tim yanks him back onto his dick, screams like no one can hear him when Tim starts pounding his ass, their sweat-slick skin making filthy noises when it slaps together. 

"Want me to come?" Tim says, yanking Roy halfway up by his hair so he can say it next to his ear, bite at the flesh with his teeth. 

"Fuck yeah," Roy groans, reaching back to squeeze Tim’s hip.

"Inside you?" Tim says, scratching his nails over Roy's hip, over a tattoo that Tim gave him. 

" _Yes,_ " Roy growls impatiently. "Fucking _do_ it."

So Tim does, cuts into Roy's shoulder with his teeth when Roy feels his dick pulse inside of him, feels that hot rush fill him up and trickle down his thighs. He reaches for his dick but Tim grabs both of his wrists and twists them behind his back, then he's pulling out, kneeling behind him and --

"Mother _fucker_ ," Roy shouts as Tim pushes three fingers into him and Roy feels more come drip out of him, feels the mess on the inside of his thighs, then Tim's mouth is where his fingers were, eating him out. Tim alternates fucking him with his fingers and his tongue, licking the come right out of him and Roy can't breathe, can't think, can't do anything but push back against Tim's mouth and fingers and beg for it. He's whimpering against the hood of the car, he might even be crying a little he's so fucking hard and it’s so fucking good.

"Tim," he says, his arms and legs shaking with how bad he needs to come. "Tim, _fuck._ Christ, just let me --"

Roy hears the gravel crunch as Tim stands back up then Tim's pushing back inside him, his dick fully hard again already, digs his nails into Roy's hips and fucks him so hard the car shakes, so hard Roy's going to have bruises on his thighs from being slammed into the frame of the car. 

"I'm never going to stop doing this," Tim mumbles into the back of Roy's hair and Roy comes so hard he leaves a dent in the hood. 

"Fuck," he says after Tim pulls out, surveying the damage. "This is Bruce's car."

Tim just laughs.


End file.
